Six Flags' Original Plans to put Simpsons licenses
Before Universal had the licenses, in 2003, 20th Century Fox (who was still a company back then before Disney swallowed it.) they wanted Six flags to get the license because of their variety of parks, so they sold the Cartoon Network licenses for Simpsons licenses. However, in 2004, they were cancelled due to "lack of general appeal", here's how the licenses would have went. Parks Edit Six Flags America Edit * Joker's Jinx turned into Sideshow Bob's Revenge Six Flags AstroWorld Edit * Batman: The Ride turned into Bartman: The Ride * Road Runner Express was now "The Itchy and Scratchy Coaster", it was halfway finished to the point that they had a statue of Itchy & Scratchy during the ride, this was changed to Wile E. and Roadrunner in 2004. Six Flags Darien Lake Edit * Mind Eraser is now Timestopper and would be themed to the last segment of the then in development Treehouse of Horror episode segment where Bart and Millhouse stops time and do pranks. Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Edit * Catwoman's Whip would now be Large Marge's Large Coaster based on the then new episode "Large Marge". Six Flags Dixieland Edit * Treaty of Toront Oh No would be Homer's Pirate Adventure: Treaty of Torrent. Six Flags Fiesta Texas Edit * Scooby Doo's Poltergeist would now be Treehouse of Horror. Six Flags Geauga Lake Edit * Double Loop would be Lisa's Loopers. Six Flags Great Adventure Edit * Batman the Ride would be called Six Flag's made Homer Clones, referencing the then most recent Treehouse of Horror episode where Homer has clones by a hammock and also referencing how Six Flags clones rides. Six Flags Great America Edit * Goliath would be Bart's Hyper Cross Six Flags Great Escape Edit * La Vibora would be called Simpsons 1984 Bobsleds Sponsored by Krusty Burger, a reference to the episode "Lisa's 1st word" and the 1984 olympics. Six Flags Magic Mountain Edit * Colossus would be National Simpson's Screemy Homie Six Flags Mexico Edit * The then in development Superman El Ultimo Escape would be called El Barto Ultimo Escape. Six Flags New England Edit * There mind eraser would also be Timestopper. Six Flags New Orleans Edit * Zydeco Scream would also be Timestopper. Six Flags Opryland Edit * Batman 2000 would be called Bartman 1989. Six Flags Over Georgia Edit * Deja Vu would also be Timestopper. * The new Wile E. Coyote Canyon Blaster would be renamed to "The Itchy and Scratchy Coaster". This ride was relocated to Lagoon. Six Flags Over Montreal Edit * Cobra would also be Bartman: The Ride. * A Vekoma SFC would be added called "Le Roller Coaster de Itchy & Scratchy" Six Flags Over Texas Edit * Batman: The Ride would also be Bartman: The Ride. * Mini Mine Train would be "The Itchy and Scratchy Coaster". Six Flags St. Louis Edit * Mr. Freeze Would be Apu's Slush Freeze. * A new Chance Rides Big Dipper (a mirror of the Over Georgia one) would be installed and named "The Itchy and Scratchy Coaster".